Becuase I care about you
by pococo
Summary: She had tried to kill her brother's dreams yet he still loved her. She was always protecting him. Meet Riku and her Twin brother Daichi. There school is merging with Seiyo Elementary. Now there are older gaurdians. With an egg unborn it may be the Embry
1. Character Profiles

**Because I care about you…**

**Character Profiles**

**OCs**

**Sakari Riku**-

14. She is in the 8th grade and has 3 guardian charas. She is usually shy as her outer personality but when she gets to know someone she opens up. Though she doesn't know it she is Tadase's cousin. She really cares about her brother and would do anything for him because of something horrible that happened in their past

**Sakari Daichi-**

14. He is in the 8th grade just like his sister and has one chara. He is really outgoing and is somewhat of a pyromaniac. He likes anything about fire or his sister. Is really possessive of her and will never let her leave him. His chara usually calms him down when he sees fire. Is Tadase's cousin.

Riku and Daichi's friends-

There are about 4 of them and they all have mixed personalities. They will be mentioned through out the story, and I might even put in some of them in the story. Their names are Kokoro, Kate, Kana, and Stephanie. They all of Charas as well.


	2. Chapter 1

Me- Okay, new story!

Kukai- Hey, you havent even posted that that pokemon fic yet!

Me- Oh, Kukai into pokemon are we?

Kukai- N-no! Not at all.

Me- -Snickers- Nagihiko do the disclaimer please?

Nagi- Riku does not own Shugo Chara. If she did, she would have never made me dress up as a girl in the beginning.

Me- Thanks. Sorry your not in this story Nagi

Nagi-… -Walks away sighing-

**Because I care about you…**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The guardians, plus Kukai, were is the Royal garden where going over the work for today. The most important issue at the moment was the lack of field trips in the school. Of course, Yaya being the baby of the grouped whined and pouted at this issue.

"Aw, I know they have so little field trips in the 6th and 7th grades but 4th is getting nothing!" The guardians all sighed at there friend who was being her usual self. Amu was playing with her charas smiled at Yaya.

"Well just think about is Yaya-chan. Next year you will be in the 5th grade and you can have a lot of field trips", Amu said choosing her words carefully. Yaya pouted before going back to eating her cupcake. Everyone just laughed as Ran floated before Amu.

"Amu-chan. I sense the presence of an X-egg!", Ran yelled. The others stood up immediately.

"Are you sure, Amu?" Rima asked. Amu asked her chara once more, then nodded her head. The quickly rushed to the door.

"Ichiban no negai goto Oshiete/-anata no hoshii mono-/VOLUMNE furi kireru hodo tsuyoku/Ookina koe de Sakende mite…" they heard faintly from a distance. Amu recognized this song. It was the song that Utau had sand when she Chara-Nari'd with Dia. But Dia was with her, so who could this be? They rushed out to see a girl looking around 14 transformed.

Her hair was down to her ankles and was a sort of lilac color. Her eyes seemed to cry at the sight of what she was doing. The purple eyes wondered over the boy that sat slumped against a tree. Her outfit was that of a pop star. The shirt was a tank the stopped just under her breasts and was a sparkly color. She had on a pair of jeans with a plaid skirt on top. They too where sparkly. In her hands was a purple microphone.

"D-daichi", she whispered as she continued the song. "Taiyou ga mezame nu uchi ni/ Hajimeyou/ Sekai wa/ Hikari ni Tsuki matou kage to odoru/ Sou Kimi no Te wo Totte/ Saa Nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no?/ Atsumeta kagayaki Sono Te no Hira ni/ Subete tsukui toru Yogoreta yozora ni/Kurai DAIYAMONDO BLACK DIAMOND-" She never got to finish the rest as an X-egg appeared before her.

"Useless!" It screamed as the girl hugged her self tightly.

"I'm so sorry Daichi!" She wailed in what seemed like pain. The guardians watched on at the teenager. She dropped to her knees as she quietly sobbed. The guardians nodded to each other as Amu transformed.

"Amulet Heart!" The girl turned to Amu. She started to tear.

"P-please save Daichi. Please save my brother!" They where shocked at this outcome. The boys own sister had stolen his heart egg. What a devolvement! Amu nodded and quickly trapped the egg.

"Negative heart, Lock on, Open heart!", she said as the egg purified to reveal an egg with red flames on it and a fire fighters hat embedded on it. It hatched as it looked at the girl with pittied eyes.

"Riku, why?" It looked sad. The chara in question has blazing red hair and blue eyes. It had a fire fighters uniform on and a matching hat. She looked the chara as she de-transformed with another chara.

"I had to do it Suzaku, or else Easter would of killed me and Daichi!" She sobbed. The looked in there eyes when she mentioned Easter and being killed. She just smiled weakly before going over to her master.

"Daichi, you okay there?" The little chara said poking his master frequently. The boy opened his eyes slowly then looked at the scene in front of him. His dark purple hair went down the base of his neck as some of his bangs brushed against his dark purple eyes.

"Suzaku, where are we. All I can remember is Onee-chan leading me here than she chara nari'd with Farla. Then everything blacked out!" He looked at his sister who was crying and he rushed over to her.

"Onee-chan, why are you crying?" He looked at her with cheerful eyes, leaving the guardians in a stunned silence.

"Why are you still being nice to me. I turned Suzaku into an X-egg!" She wailed.

He looked to the side. "You must of done it on purpose. I know you would never do anything like that with out a good reason." He smiled and looked up at him.

"Know this, I did it because I care about you…" She smiled at him now happier than ever. The guardians hated to break up this heartfelt moment, but hey, they have to its kind of their job…

"Uhm, yeah. Who are you people?" Kukai asked adding in a sweat drop. The looked at him then chuckled nervously. "Gomen, my name is Sakari Riku. This is my twin brother Sakari Daichi", she seemed to not care that they saw her when she was transformed with Farla. She didn't even care. Riku pointed to Daichi's chara.

"This is Suzaku", she then pointed to 3 other chara's who where hiding behind a bush. They came out from hiding and floated in front of the guardians.

"My name is Farla", the first one said in a sing like tone. She had Silver hair that went down to her waits and was wearing the same out fit Riku had on when she was transformed. "Im Riku's nice personality."

"My name is Magi", the next Chara said. She had shoulder length sea green hair that was in too ponytails on the sides of her head. On top of her head was a witch's hat and she seemed to have a cloak on. "I am Riku's Otaku character, though im mostly a sorceress."

"Yoo-hoo! Im Aiko!" The chara hair ankle length blonde hair that tied back into a ponytail. She had on a sweater vest and stripped capris. In her hand was a pencil. "Im Riku's outgoing character. I was also born out of her love of Manga and writing."

They all stared at the 3 charas then turned to Daichi's charas, then back at Riku. "Do you go to school here?", Tadase asked, smiling.

"Uhm, yes in Seiyo Middle school, why?", she asked. They turned to each other.

"Should we tell her and her brother?", Rima asked, not smiling like usual.

"I think we should", Yaya said excitedly.

"I-I don't care", Amu responded trying to retain her 'Cool & Spicy' character.

"Okay, then we tell her", Tadase nodded.

"Sakari-san?", he said to Riku. She looked at him.

"Yes?"

"We where think of combining the elementary and middle school to have a full team of guardians. Are you willing to join?" He smiled.

She turned to her brother who nodded happily.

"Sure…." They all cheered happily.

* * *

"We're home!" Riku yelled into the empty house. The sound echoed throughout the house. Daichi and Riku went to there separate rooms. Riku sighed as she sat down on her bed.

"I tried to take his heart egg because he is my only family. After Mama and Papa were killed all those years ago…" She trailed off as she stood up and went to grab and egg off of her desk and looked at it.

It was a robin blue egg with a white heart in the middle. "Be born soon… my little one…"

**A/N: No flames and please review!**


End file.
